Convaire Motors Company
Convaire Motors Company(also called CMC) is a high-performance luxury automobiles manufacturer and is a subsidiary of The Legion Corporation. It was established on 1 December 2013. Convaire Motors Company is the first automobile company to set foot in the Recon Empire market, and has been one of the fastest-growing industries recently. Ms Justine Teo has been appointed as Managing Director of Convaire Motors Company on its establishment. Convaire Motors Company currently produces 2 lines of private escort vehicles and luxury sedans, with the first batch purchased by Gambion Pte Ltd. Convaire Gelton Series Convaire Geltons are a series of luxury vehicles. Posh and sleek four-wheeled sedan body features an easily customizable textures, streamlined and clasy architecture with lavish interior space. Exuberance at its finest. 'Convaire Gelton Classic (labelled as ''Convaire Gelton) The classic Convaire Gelton is a medium sized luxury sedan. Posh and sleek four-door body features an easily customizable textures & trim, streamlined and clasy architecture with lavish interior space. Chic and stylish, yet vibrant and grand. Convaire Gelton Classics comes with a variety of rear-wheel drive powertrains, mated to either a 5-speed Automatic Transmission or 6-speed Manual Transmission. '''Convaire High Gelton The Convaire High Gelton is a mediumsized luxury sedan. Similar to the standard Gelton, the High Gelton differs in its width, an additional one block. Enhancing the grandeur of the entire vehicle, the High Gelton boasts a more elegant and opulent experience for the client while showcasing the high-class and champion exterior. The Convaire High Gelton comes with a variety of rear-wheel drive powertrains, all mated to a 7-speed Automatic Transmission. 'Convaire Gelton Peregrine' The Convaire Gelton Peregrine is a high performance version of the Convaire Gelton, featuring a high performance 4.4 litre V8 supercharged petrol engine, dual-clutch transmission and specific-tuned Peregrine Performance suspension. Other upgrades include bigger disc brakes on all 4 wheels, quad exhaust pipes, leather bucket seats, carbon fibre interior trim, carbon fibre rear lip and front spoiler, as well as 21" black anodized alloy wheels. The Convaire Gelton Peregrine has a rear-wheel drive powertrain exclusive to it only. Convaire Private Escort Vehicles Series Convaire Private Escort Vehicles (PEV) provides security and privacy to clients without the lack of comfort and style. Convaire's PEV line is the top-notch candidate when it comes to protective transportation to ensure a surefire delivery to the desired destination. All Convaire PEVs come in reinforced titanium alloy to armour the car virtually into a power cocoon which safeguards the interior from external impacts. With personalized selection of PEVs, clients are able to customize a armoured convoy of vehicles to suit their needs. Convaire PEVs provide optional add-ons to ensure a higher level of security and privacy, which include tinted and bulletproof windows, enforced tyres, smokescreen explosives and communication equipment to meet any needs. ''Convaire Fullerton'' The Convaire Fullerton is the primary escort vehicle in the series. Large four-wheeled stationwagon body featuring high towing power, excellent acceleration, lightweight and large interior space. An all-rounded and balanced vehicle for any purposes. The Convaire Fullerton has a variety of powertrains featuring active all-wheel drive, mated to a 7-Speed Automatic Transmission. ''Convaire Coroner'' The Convaire Coroner is a support vehicle. Large four-wheeled stationwagon body features high towing power, adequate acceleration, heavyweight and adequate interior space. Essential for communications and resource transport. Coroners have the capabilities of performing a wide variety of support purposes such as secondary escort, communications, storage, etc. The Convaire Coroners has a series of powertrains featuring active all-wheel drive, mated to a 7-Speed Automatic Transmission. One of them is a high-performance powertrain tuned by Peregrine Performance, mated to a dual-clutch transmission instead. ''Convaire Calvary'' The Convaire Calvary is a large security vehicle. Long and Large four-wheeled truck body features high towing power, adequate acceleration, extreme heavyweight and large interior space. Perfect for maximum protection and secure transportation of large amounts. One powertrain featuring active all-wheel drive is available for the Convaire Calvary, mated to a 7-speed Automatic Gearbox. Convaire Proctor Convaire Proctor are a series of motorcycles that serve many different purposes. From exquisite designs to atheletic uses, the Convaire Proctor is the first choice for speedy travel on two-wheeled automobiles. ''Convaire Proctor Classic''(labelled as Convaire Proctor) The Convaire Proctor Classic is the paradigm motorcycle of the series. A streamlined design makes it a well-balanced candidate. Affordable and speedy for any purpose. ''Convaire Proctor RL'' The Convaire Proctor RL is the speedbike of the series. Featuring the special 6-gear gearbox, 200 horsepower, twin-petroleum 2000cc engine, the Proctor RL is the champion race bike in many international sports competition. ''Convaire Proctor V'' The Convaire Proctor V is the luxury motorcycle of the series. Boasting its lavish quartz-based exterior and luscious silk seat padding paired up with 150 horsepwer and twin-petroleum 1800cc engine, it's where speed meets style. Convaire Paramount Convaire Paramount is the stretch limousine offered by Convaire Motors. It features a double engine system, equipped with the 8.0 Litre V12 Twin-Turbo (Diesel), the best line of engines offered by Convaire Motors Company. Convaire Paramount is the vehicle of the highest quality and top-level cost to maintain it. With luxurious and large interior space, the Convaire Paramount can sit up to 12 in its passenger area. Convaire Paramount is not publicly available for sale and is custom-made per order.